Dark Avengers: The Series!
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: In this mini series, Spawn and the Dark Avengers go up against new threats and forces that test their strength, endurance, and sometimes even friendship. Contains many OCs of mine and may include some OCs from Yoshi 2.1, who inspired me to make this. Rated T for now, but may go up due to some more graphic violence and language for some far more evil OC villains. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello, everyone. I first off wanna thank Yoshi 2.1 for being such a good friend to me for the whole time that I have been involved in Fan Fiction. So this collection of short stories is my way of saying thanks to him and his brilliant ideas and stories! Thanks, pal! :)**

**The stories I'm about to tell you are events that Spawn and the Dark Avengers go through after the dreadful events of the Black Wizard. I originally planned on making a movie style sequel, but decided to cancel that and work on this instead. Trust me; it will be a lot better and less rushed.**

**Be advised that some of these stories may be particularly disturbing due to some very violent and evil OC villains of mine, as well as my OC version of Spawn. You can also expect some cursing, blood and gore, and some sexual content; so viewer discretion is advised.***

****This first story starts off all the way out in the Atlantic Ocean, where a horrible force of nature is rudely awakened by an accidental missile launched from a submarine. Also in this story, Spawn and the Dark Avengers are struggling to get along with each other due to the repairs that they have to make to their new base. What happens next? Read on to find out!***

500 miles away from the city of New York and near an underwater cave in the Atlantic Ocean, a nuclear submarine was casually wandering through the ocean depths. The captain of the submarine was really uneasy about going through this section of the Atlantic, due to rumors of a creature who dwelled here and destroyed anything who lurked around here. "How much longer until we are able to reach the surface?" the captain demanded. "About another 30 minutes, captain. Hang on; it's hard to steer around these tight corners." a sailor replied.

The captain groaned as he rubbed his face. One of the other sailors saw his discomfort and approached him. "What's the matter, captain? I've never seen you like this before; what's gotten into you?" he asked. The captain stared at him blankly before he sighed and shook his head. "Just an old man's fear, that's all. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." the captain said. "Hey, I've been serving with you for many years. You can tell me anything!" the sailor proclaimed. The captain took a deep breath before he finally decided to tell him. "Well, you see...there have been rumors of a creature who dwells around these parts. Those who go through here never return alive in one piece. Ordinarily, I thought this was just another riveting sea tale...until my brother never returned from his trip to Africa." the captain began.

Suddenly, an alarm was heard. "Huh? What's going on here?!" the captain demanded. "Sir...you may wanna see this!" another sailor said. The captain rushed over towards the radar station, where something huge was seen hiding in one of the underwater caves. "What in the name of God is that?" the captain wondered. "I don't know, sir...but whatever it is, it sure as hell ain't another submarine. What do you want to do?" the sailor replied. The captain was in deep thought of what to do; what if these rumors were true? What if this was the place that his brother was killed?

Finally, the captain made a grave decision. "We have no choice; open fire with one of the missiles!" the captain demanded. "What?! But sir...what if they're friendly?" a sailor exclaimed. "Did I stutter? I said open fire!" the captain shouted now getting angry. "Sir...as much as I hate disapproving your orders, the rules specifically state that you are not allowed to fire any of the missiles without the consent of the Maritime Safety Agency and the United Nations." a sailor said as he whipped out a book.

The captain was a bit embarrassed about his outburst and realized that the sailor was right; he was already in enough trouble for launching a missile on a friendly target a few years ago, and the last thing he needed was to get court marshaled again. "My apologies. Let's just get the hell out of here; this place is giving me the creeps!" the captain said at last. But as he sat back down, the underwater cave started to shake violently. "What the hell is going on this time?" the captain cried as he felt the vibrations. "I think it's an earthquake!" a sailor said. "I don't know, man! It's that underwater cave the captain was going on about; something's coming out from there!" another shouted.

The captain was about to order his men to get out, when suddenly one of the missiles were launched. "Who the hell launched one of our missiles? I gave no such order!" the captain shouted angrily. "Fuck! I didn't touch nothing, I swear. Our systems seemed to have crashed; a virus must've accidentally launched one of our missiles!" a sailor cried. "Oh, shit! We're losing power!" another sailor screamed. The missile hit the underwater cave and exploded violently, shaking everyone onboard off their seats and feet. "Damn it; I think the hull's been breached!" a sailor cried. "Get us the fuck outta here!" the captain screamed.

Several sailors tried to steer the submarine out of the area, but for some odd reason their systems refused to cooperate. "Damn it! I can't get this thing to move!" a sailor shouted. "My God...what force of nature is causing this?!" the captain muttered. "We're going down!" a sailor panicked. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling roar was heard before the submarine exploded. Everyone onboard the submarine was killed instantly. As the explosion settled down, a horrifying creature began to swim up towards the surface. Now that he was awake, he was going to enjoy wreaking havoc on Earth once more.

Back over at Long Island Beach, many casual beach goers were just leisurely enjoying themselves as if nothing else mattered. Many bikini clad girls were either tanning or casually messing around in the water with their well built boyfriends. "Oh, yeah! This is great; I could do this all day!" a girl cried happily. "Me too!" her boyfriend said as he scooped her up into his arms. They both laughed as they began wandering off towards a more private part of the beach, unaware of what horrifying surprise awaited.

The girl giggled as she was lowered down onto a beach towel by her boyfriend. "Close your eyes, Sam. I have a surprise for you!" the boy said. "I like surprises, Jeffery!" the girl giggled. But while Jeffery began reaching for something in his pocket, a loud splash was heard before something washed up on the shore. "Whoa! What was that?" Jeffery wondered. "What was what, Jeff? I didn't hear anything!" Sam said in confusion. "Uh, I'm probably just hearing things. Now hold out your hand!" Jeff said. Sam giggled as she felt a solid object placed on her hand, and when she opened it up...she gasped and cried as there was a beautiful pearl. "Oh, Jeff! It's beautiful; I love it!" Sam cried happily as she embraced Jeff and passionately kissed him.

But as they kissed, blood began to wash up on their feet. "AUGH! Blood; it's everywhere!" Jeff exclaimed. "Jeff! I'm not on my period, yet. Don't ruin this moment!" Sam complained. "No! I mean...it's coming from over there!" Jeff cried as he got off his girlfriend. Sam gasped as she found out the blood was not hers, but looked like she was about to faint as she caught sight of something. "What is it, Sam?" Jeff asked. "Sh...shh...shark!" Sam whimpered in fear. Jeff turned around and gasped in horror as a 25 foot great white shark washed up on the beach...or whatever was left of it.

This shark, one of the most feared creatures of the deep, washed up on the shore with several ghastly looking bite wounds and bloody scratch marks all over it's body. It's fins were torn off, the gills were ripped apart and oozing blood, and parts of of the shark had several huge bite marks that went as deep as 12 inches. The eyes and teeth appeared to be slashed out as well. Whatever the hell attacked this beast was certainly more frightening and bloodthirsty than this poor thing. "Oh my God! I think we better call the police, Sam!" Jeff said with fear in his voice. "Uh-huh!" Sam muttered with tears in her eyes.

In less than 10 minutes, the police arrived and were more than surprised by what they saw. "My God...what the hell happened here?" a police officer exclaimed. "I don't know, sir. We just found it washing up on the beach like this!" Jeff explained. "Son of a bitch...what could have possibly done this to such a fearsome creature? This thing's over 25 feet long!" a police officer muttered. "It's almost like a fucking dinosaur ate this thing!" another added. "I think we better call in some professionals. Kids, get on outta here. We'll take care of things from here!" the chief of police instructed. "Ok. Thank you!" Sam said shakily. As they left, everyone was unaware of an evil pair of yellow eyes glaring at them from 10 feet away in the water.

Meanwhile over at the abandoned Stark Tower, Deadpool was busy trying to put some plaster on the walls with Shadow the Hedgehog and Nightwing. "This sucks! Why does Spawn get to go out there and have all the fun, while he makes us do the boring jobs?" Deadpool complained. "Because the last time you went out for a night in the town, you nearly got us all in trouble!" Nightwing snapped. "Hey, it wasn't my fault that dude looked suspicious. Anyone who's going around town with a mask on is immediately qualified to be suspicious!" Deadpool retorted. "You're one to talk!" Shadow snorted. "He was going to the ski resort." Nightwing pointed out. "So he says!" Deadpool sneered. "Just shut up and keep working!" Shadow snapped.

As they continued to work on the walls, Morrigan Aensland and Hellboy were trying to clean up the living room. "As much as I hate to agree with Deadpool, this is rather unfair. Why is it that Spawn makes us do this, when he's more than capable of helping us out?" Morrigan muttered as she swept up the floor with a broom while flying. "Oh, you know. It's a boss thing; he tells us what to do and he does his own thing. At least we're getting paid for this, right?" Hellboy said as he lit up a cigar. "Uh, no. We're not!" Morrigan snapped as she emptied dust into a trashcan. "WHAT?! That ain't right; we should make a complaint tonight at dinner!" Hellboy shouted as he nearly dropped his cigar.

Suddenly, Subzero teleported in front of them. "Augh! The kitchen's cleaned...but I don't know about the bathrooms. The plumbing's really bad." Subzero announced. "You didn't freeze them, did you?" Hellboy smirked. "Ha ha! Very funny; no. There's no water at all!" Subzero pointed out. "Any word back from Spawn?" Morrigan asked. "I'm afraid not...he won't be back until tomorrow. So I guess it's dinner without him again!" Subzero replied. "Oh, great. So I guess our little complaints are gonna have to wait!" Hellboy groaned.

Subzero glanced at him before sighing. "You know what? I'm not anymore happy about this than you are, but we have to make do with what we have. We all knew this before we agreed to this. Besides; Spawn has been having some...personal issues he needed to deal with." Subzero said. "Again? Might as well hire a psychiatrist!" Hellboy snorted. That comment really offended Subzero and Morrigan. "That wasn't very nice, Hellboy!" Morrigan cried. "What? You know it's the truth!" Hellboy snapped. "It is not the truth, devil man! That was not called for; he can't help himself if he's got his own struggles to cope with!" Subzero growled. "Pfft...whatever!" Hellboy grumbled as he began to walk away.

Angered, Subzero teleported away before reappearing in front of Hellboy; preventing him from leaving. "Don't you dare walk away from me, fool! You might not share the same beliefs that our commander does, but you better show him the proper respect he deserves!" Subzero shouted. "Chill out, Subbie! I didn't mean nothing by that; I was just kidding!" Hellboy snapped. "No, he's right. You should show him more respect than that; we wouldn't even be here making a name for ourselves if it weren't for him. Hell, we couldn't have saved the earth if it had been for Spawn. So you might wanna start being a little more careful about what you say. And if you gotta problem with that, you'll have to take it up with me!" Morrigan growled as she got in his face and made her eyes turn red.

Hellboy immediately shut up as he backed away nervously. "Ok, ok! I'm sorry...sheesh! It's not my fault you can't take a joke!" Hellboy muttered as he took off. Morrigan sighed as her eyes returned to normal, and Subzero looked even more pissed off than usual. "I can't stand his arrogance!" Subzero growled. "I know...but he is a good guy, if he chooses to behave that is." Morrigan said. "Well, I guess we better call it a night. Same old dinner again? I'll buy!" Subzero offered. "Nah...I'm tired of Chinese." Morrigan pouted. "Me too; pizza?" Subzero suggested. "Mmm...nope." Morrigan pondered. "Tacos?" Subzero said. "Are you kidding me? With Deadpool around?!" Morrigan exclaimed. "Good point...what about-" Subzero began.

Suddenly, Rorschach came into the room with spoons in each hand. "Spoons." Rorschach said plainly. "Spoons?!" both Subzero and Morrigan exclaimed. "I found a whole bunch of these things in the kitchen; plus I finally found out where Tony keeps his secret stash of ice cream." Rorschach explained. Subzero and Morrigan looked at each other before shrugging. "Ice cream it is, then!" Subzero announced. "Yay...I love artificially flavored frozen dairy products!" Morrigan said purely in sarcasm. "It's either that or Pepper Pot's frozen diet crap." Rorschach said almost jokingly. "Ugh...I guess it's dessert for dinner tonight then!" Morrigan shuddered.

Later that night; everyone except Spawn had chocolate ice cream for dinner in the living room. "Ice cream for dinner? Sweet!" Deadpool cried happily. "It's kinda hard to scoop it up!" Wolverine complained. "That's what she said!" Hellboy smirked. "DUDE!" several others shouted. "Knock it off, Hellboy! That's highly offensive and inappropriate!" Morrigan cried in embarrassment as she blushed. "Says the chick who walks around with her boobs popping out!" Hellboy sneered. Morrigan looked like her face was about to explode with embarrassment and anger, when suddenly Frank Castle stuffed a canister of ice cream on his head. "Shut up, hot head! Watch your mouth!" Frank Castle snarled. "AAUGH! I've got ice cream up my nose! OH SHIT! I've got brain freeze!" Hellboy screamed as he ran around in circles.

This humorous sight caused almost everyone to burst into laughter; the only people who didn't laugh were Frank Castle, Kratos, and Rorschach. "Asshole got no respect!" Frank muttered. "Damn straight; I was close to doing it myself." Rorschach grumbled. "Thanks, Frank. But I think you owe me another bowl of ice cream!" Morrigan giggled flirtatiously. "Don't get your hopes up; there's only one thing of ice cream left. And it's pistachio flavored!" Frank said as he handed it to her. "Eww! Who would want to ruin ice cream with pistachios?! That's gross!" Morrigan cried. "Pistachios! I want some; gimme that!" Deadpool said as he snatched it away from her.

But just as they finished, Spawn entered the room. "Well, I'm surprised that you managed to keep this place in one piece while I was gone." Spawn announced. "Hey, it's the boss!" Deadpool announced with his mouthful. "Well, look who finally decided to show up!" Hellboy said as he finally tore off the ice cream bucket from his head. "Uh, should I even be a little concerned about the ice cream bucket on his head?" Spawn asked with widened eyes. "Nope! So...did you get what you were looking for?" Frank replied.

Spawn sighed as he nodded his head. "Yes. I did; we'll just leave at that. So...what's for dinner?" Spawn asked. "Ice cream...oh wait, I think we ate it all!" Deadpool said as he looked at his spoonful of ice cream. "For dinner?!" Spawn cried. "We were tired of eating the same old stuff...that and somebody decided to spend all our money on a fucking moon bounce!" Wolverine snapped as he glared at Deadpool. "But it's gonna be so worth it! It's shaped like a castle!" Deadpool complained as he gave a thumbs up. "What?! You spent all of our money on a moon bounce? That's why I couldn't find my wallet!" Hellboy shouted. "You are unbelievable!" Morrigan growled.

Spawn shook his head and sighed grimly before he walked off to a shadowy corner. But as he did so, Frank approached him with a grim look on his face. "I know what you did today, Spawn. And I have to say that I'm a bit disappointed in you!" Frank whispered. Spawn glared at him for his statement. "Don't bring this up right now, Frank." Spawn growled. "No! This isn't right; I was nice enough to say nothing to the police, but this is wrong even for you." Frank scolded. "Wait, what's going on?" Morrigan asked as she walked up. "Nothing! Go yell at Deadpool or something; I'm busy here!" Spawn snapped. "You may be our leader, but you need to set a better example!" Frank cried.

Spawn looked like he was mere seconds from ripping his head off, but he finally growled in irritation as he grabbed out a satchel bag and threw it on the ground. "There! You happy?!" Spawn snapped. Morrigan gasped in shock as she saw what was inside of the bag; thousands of dollars in cash! "Spawn...no! You didn't! Honey, you gotta take that back. That's not right!" Morrigan said softly as she bent down to the bag and examined the cash. "The fuck I will!" Spawn snarled. "Spawn, you have to take it back. It's not yours!" Morrigan cried as she stood back up. "This money will give us what we need to build this pisshole back up in one piece! I'm sick and tired of living like a rat in a hole!" Spawn shouted.

His shouting caught the attention of the others, and they snuck over to see what they were arguing about. "What's going on?" Deadpool whispered. "I don't know...but it isn't the first time they've argued like this!" Shadow said. "Spawn, I'm disappointed in you. Is this what you've been doing behind our backs while we work our asses off trying to put this place back together? Robbing banks?! That's low even for you!" Morrigan cried. "You don't understand! We won't be able to make this place the base it needs to be unless we have the proper supplies! Everything is broken and worthless here; hell, even the plumbing here has gone to shit! We need money, Morrigan. We need money to get this place back in business!" Spawn snapped.

Morrigan sighed as she shook her head. "Spawn...I love you, but you've made a lot of bad choices lately. Now you either take that money back and apologize, or I will!" Morrigan said. "I already told you; I ain't giving it back! We need this money to build this place back up again and we're gonna need to build the security systems back up again. We've waste too much time already!" Spawn snarled. "Robbing banks isn't going to solve our problems, Spawn. It's only gonna create even bigger problems for us! You have to take that money back!" Morrigan cried angrily. "You wanna keep living like those bums in the alleys? You want to live without any hot water? Be my fucking guest, but I am not taking this money back. I need this to make this base the best headquarters for us!" Spawn said trying desperately not to lose his cool. "Oh, so it's all about you now is it? You think you can boss us around and rob banks behind our banks and get away with it? That's not fair!" Morrigan shouted.

Spawn lost his patience and attempted to punch Morrigan, but she quickly dodged his attack and instead a hole in the wall was the result of Spawn's temper. Spawn actually hit right where Deadpool and Shadow were hiding, barely missing them by an inch. "Aww man...I just finished fixing that too!" Deadpool complained. "Shut up, you idiot!" Shadow growled. Spawn glared at Morrigan, who just glared back. "Morrigan-" Spawn began. "You know what? Fine; keep the money! But you're gonna find a way to pay them back. And I'm not gonna help you out this time!" Morrigan snapped as she flew off. Frank just shook his head before he walked off. Spawn sighed as he shook his head, wondering what the hell to do now. "God help me!" Spawn whispered.

The next day, the Dark Avengers continued to work on the repairs of their base. But as they did that, they were unaware of the frightening events unfolding over at Long Island. It began with a simple beach party; Jeff and Sam's surprise birthday party for their friend Jennifer. Everything was going well and the party was busy, everyone having a good time. But all that changed when an uninvited guest decided to crash their party. "Hey, everyone. Let's go swimming!" Jennifer announced cheerfully.

Everyone cheered loudly as they rushed into the water and began splashing around, having a good old time. But while they played in the water, an ominous threat began to slowly reach their destination. The first victim to this fearsome force of nature was a dog playing fetch with his master, a young man named Tibbet. "Ok, boy. Go fetch!" Tibbet said as he threw a stick over at the water as far as he could. The dog barked happily as he dashed into the water to go fetch the stick. But as he swam further out, he was unaware of the fact that someone...or something was right underneath him and watched his every move.

The dog finally found the stick and growled playfully as he began to swim back to shore, when suddenly a tight and powerful grip forcefully dragged him underneath. A loud yelp was heard before the splash doused out the noise, and blood began to ink out within a 10 foot radius. Unforunately, this area was not too populated by humans, and as such the poor dog's death wasn't noticed...yet. After a few minutes, Tibbet began to get impatient as his dog never returned. "Pippin! Pippin; come on, dog! We don't have all day! Come back!" Tibbet called as he whistled for his dog.

There was no reply from his pet, which began to upset Tibbet. "Oh no! Where could he be? He's an excellent swimmer, so he couldn't have possibly drowned. Maybe something...or someone got him!" Tibbet said with grave worry. But as he journeyed down to the beach, he was given two unpleasent surprises. The first surprise was that a local bully was speeding around on his speedboat, teasing a couple on a raft. "Ha ha! I could do this all day, losers!" the bully sneered. "Knock it off, man! We're trying to relax!" the young man on the raft cried angrily. "Yeah; stop being such an asshole!" the attractive young girl snapped. "Make me!" the bully challenged.

The second surprise was even more shocking. The bully was suddenly knocked off his speeding boat by some unknown force, sending him flying through the air until he splashed into the water. "Ow! What the hell, man?! I was only kidding around!" the bully complained as he coughed up water. "That wasn't me!" the man on the raft exclaimed. Suddenly, the raft was overturned by the same force and nearly drowned the couple. "AAAUUGHH! Help me, Milo! Help me!" the girl screamed. "Hang on, Alana! I'll save you!" the man cried as he swam to her direction.

But he never got a chance to rescue his beloved, when a huge gnarled, ugly looking creature emerged in front of him and roared with a terrifying blood curdling roar. This creature was by far one of the strangest anyone had ever seen in their lives; it looked like some kind of aquatic dinosaur/crocodile that had bred with the Creature from the Black Lagoon. It stood over 10 feet tall, had a mouth just like a crocodile full of razor sharp teeth, had arms, legs, and a tail like a dinosaur; a Baryonx to be exact. This creature also had a deep greenish blue armored plating that covered his entire body like a tank, making him impervious to bullets and explosives.

There was also a sail on this creature's back, like a Spinosaurus. His head had fins very similar to a Dilophosaurus. His claws on both his hands and feet were webbed like a frog, and his eyes were bright yellow and glowed with an eerie light. But the smell of this creature was what seemed to really make him more terrifying; his body odor reeked of death and carnage, possibly from devouring his prey earlier. The sounds this creature made was also quite frightening; he sounded like the roaring winds of a hurricane and the terrible sounds the wave of a tsunami made. This creature was none other than the legendary sea monster: **Aquaticus!**

The couple and the bully screamed in horror as Aquaticus towered over them, snarling with rage as he eyed his prey. "AAAHH! Get this thing off of me!" Milo screamed as Aquaticus grabbed him. "NOOOO! MILO!" Alana screeched in terror. Aquaticus chomped down on Milo and tore him two, swallowing the top half of his body whole without even chewing once. He growled in hunger as he reached for the bully, who screamed and squealed like a little girl. "AAAIIIEEE! I'M SORRY; PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! MY MOMMY WILL MISS ME!" the bully shrieked.

Aquacticus ignored his pleas and cries, and chomped off his head before tossing his dead body aside. He turned around slowly towards Alana, who looked terrified beyond reasoning. Aquaticus greedily licked his lips before he grabbed the poor girl, snarling in her face. "AAAIIIEE! NO! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" Alana wailed. Aquaticus chomped on her head and began stuffing the rest of her body into his mouth before swallowing her whole. He roared with pleasure before diving back down into the watery depths below. As he did so, Tibbet looked like he was about to soil himself. "Oh...my...God! I gotta tell somebody about this. Wait, nobody will believe me if I tell them. I got it; I'll wait for him to show up and then take some photographic evidence! Yeah; there's no way they'll disbelieve that if I have some hard evidence!" Tibbet said out loud before he took off.

Later that night when everyone was drunk and asleep, Tibbet arrived at the same spot where Aquaticus killed and ate his victims with a camera. "All right, you son of a bitch. Come on out; I'm right here!" Tibbet grumbled as he sat on a dock. But as he sat there on the docks waiting for Aquaticus to return, an attractive but very drunk young lady approached him in a seductive manner. "Heeeyyyy, big boy. Whatcha doing all the way out here by yourself? The party's over there!" she slurred. "What? Oh, hey Diana. Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Tibbet said sternly. "Aren't you? Come on; I wanna have some fun!" Diana mumbled as she snuggled with her boyfriend. "Come on, Diana! Quit being weird; go back to bed!" Tibbet complained.

While Diana attempted to kiss him, an evil pair of eyes watched them from 10 feet below in the water. "Diana, I mean it. Knock it off; it's too late for this nonsense!" Tibbet scolded as he pushed her away. "Come on, baby. I just wanna have some fun with you!" Diana whined. "Diana-" Tibbet began. He didn't get to finish his sentence when the entire dock collapsed and both Tibbet and Diana fell into the water. The loud crashing and splashing noises was enough to wake some of the partygoers up from their slumber. "What? What was that?!" a man mumbled. "Hey...who turned off the lights?" another slurred. "What the hell? Hey...the dock is gone!" a girl said as she started to become more sober.

Suddenly, loud screams of agony and terror filled the air. "HEELLLPPP! SOMEBODY HELP US; HELP!" Tibbet screamed. "HELP ME!" Diana screeched. "This way, guys! Come on!" Jeff said as he woke up with Sam. A group followed Jeff and Sam over towards the spot where they heard the screaming and loud crashing noises, but by the time they arrived...they were far too late. Morbid horror struck everyone's hearts, minds, and souls at the horrific sight that laid before them. Nobody could say a thing, at least until Tibbet's angry mother approached the scene. "What in the name of God Almighty is going on here? What did you kids do?!" she cried. "Don't look!" a random person said shakily as he pointed. "What in God's name are you going on about, you-" Tibbet's mother said before she walked up and saw what the fuss was about.

Washed ashore on a beach were mangled body parts, pieces of driftwood, and blood. Tibbet's mother looked terrified beyond description as she caught sight of her son's severed head washing up and down the shore of the beach with a missing eyeball. Finally, after a tense moment of silence, Tibbet's mother screamed. She just stood there and screamed bloody murder over the loss of her son; and from about a mile away from the beach, Aquaticus seemed to enjoy the last helping of poor Diana's body while he listened to the screams.

The next day, Wolverine was startled awake when his cell phone rang. "Who the hell is this? It's 6 AM in the freaking morning; they better have a good reason for waking me up so damn early!" Wolverine growled as he grabbed his phone. "Yeah? What do you want?! Can't you see I'm sleeping here!" Wolverine growled. "Get your ass up and put on your costume, Logan. This is serious; meet me over at Long Island Beach, pronto!" Blade's voice instructed angrily. Wolverine shook his head before he finally got up and woke up. "All right; let's go see what this mess is about!" Wolverine grumbled.

But as he walked out of his room, he was a bit surprised to find Deadpool and Morrigan Aensland awake. "Hey...how come you two are awake so early?" Wolverine asked. "I didn't get much sleep last night." Morrigan admitted. "I was too excited to sleep." Deadpool said as he paced around. "What?! What the hell for?" Wolverine demanded. "Because today...I'm gonna go get a job so I can finally have enough money to buy that moon bounce!" Deadpool said with excitement. "Well, that's gonna have to wait. Because I gotta call from Blade over at Long Island Beach for an emergency!" Wolverine explained.

Deadpool immediately liked the sound of that. "OOH! A beach party; yay! I can finally put that floaty to good use!" Deadpool said happily as his eyes boggled with joy. In an instant, he ran off and then returned wearing a tacky pair of swimming trunks, sunglasses, and a rubby ducky floaty around his waist. Tucked under his arms was an umbrella and a beach towel. "I'm ready for action, baby!" Deadpool said. "Quit fucking around, you fool! This isn't a game; Blade made it sound like serious business!" Wolverine snarled. "Aww...but I don't like serious business. Can't we just have a play day for once? Please?!" Deadpool said as he approached Wolverine on his knees and gave him the cute eyes.

*Wolverine and Morrigan's faces: (-_-)lll*

Morrigan and Wolverine shook their heads in annoyance. "Let's just go before Spawn and the others wake up!" Morrigan grumbled as she walked away with Wolverine. "I'll take that as a definite maybe!" Deadpool said as he got back up to his feet and followed them. As they got into a jeep, Deadpool kept on blabbering on and on about how much fun he was going to have at the beach. "Oh, I just love Long Island. Especially this time of year! I can't tell what it is that I enjoy the most; the beach, the babes, or the booze. Oh who am I kidding?! I love it all!" Deadpool chattered excitedly. "Stop talking!" Morrigan growled. "Please; for the love of God, just stop. We're not here to mess around; this could be a serious mission. People's lives could be at stake! Stop acting like a child!" Wolverine snapped. "But...I brought my favorite bucket and pail!" Deadpool whined as he took out a blue bucket and yellow pail.

Morrigan lost her patience and slapped the bucket and pail out of his hands, which fell out of the jeep and rolled away onto the road. Deadpool got all sad eyed and began to cry, much to Morrigan and Wolverine's annoyance. "WAAHHH! I can't believe you just did that!" Deadpool whined. "God damn it, Deadpool! If you keep it up, so help me-" Wolverine snarled through gritted teeth. "Oh, wait a second. I just remembered something. I always bring an extra bucket and pail, just in case!" Deadpool said as he whipped out another bucket and pail. Morrigan and Wolverine groaned in irritation as they continued driving down towards Long Island.

Finally after about 2 hours, they arrived at Long Island Beach. "We made it!" Wolverine announced obviously not amused. "YIPPIE! Here I come, ready or not!" Deadpool cheered as he skipped down across the beach. "I knew we should've pushed him off the bridge when we had the chance!" Morrigan grumbled. "Eh, it wouldn't have helped much anyway. Just let him do his own thing and we'll take care of business here." Wolverine suggested. "Fair enough; at least that's one less headache to worry about!" Morrigan said as she glanced over at Deadpool flirting with some bikini clad ladies.

Wolverine and Morrigan met up with Blade, who was standing over at an empty beach...if you didn't count all the cops and police tape in the area. "Glad you could make it. This is a really bad one, you guys." Blade said grimly. "Jesus...what the hell happened here?" Wolverine asked with wide eyes. "Nobody knows; but one thing's for sure...it sure as hell ain't a shark!" Blade explained as they walked through the blood soaked beach. "Well...if it isn't a shark, then what did this?" Morrigan asked suspiciously as she saw the destruction of the docks.

Suddenly, a tow truck was seen arriving at the scene with a strange cage of some sort. "What the hell is that?" Wolverine asked. "The fools think that whatever did this is natural. But my senses have picked up some very powerful and strange supernatural elements. I think we're either dealing with a freaky force of nature...or a mutant!" Blade said. "Well, what can we do?" Wolverine wondered. "Yeah, that's kinda the reason why I asked you here. You're better at these things than I am!" Blade said. "What?! You mean I wasted 2 hours driving all the way over here with Deadpool because you couldn't ask how you could help them?!" Wolverine shouted. "Hey, relax. They trust you because you're the world famous X-Man Wolverine!" Blade pointed out.

Wolverine groaned as he palmed his face, but he agreed to help out. "Fine! Wait here...and for God's sake, make sure Deadpool doesn't break something!" Wolverine growled as he stomped off. "Was he really that misbehaving?" Blade asked as he approached Morrigan. Suddenly, a scream was heard before Deadpool was seen chasing after some kids who took off with his rubber ducky floaty. "You have no idea!" Morrigan retorted.

While Deadpool tried to get his floaty back, Wolverine talked to one of the police chiefs. "Hey, bub? You need a hand; you got quite a mess on your hands!" Wolverine offered. "Huh? Oh, it's you...the X-Man! Sure; we could use a hand cleaning up around here. You know, you supers are starting to develop a real reputation around here." the chief replied happily. "Really? How so?" Wolverine asked as he walked with him. "Well, ever since you saved this city from total annihilation from that Black Wizard and his whole army of darkness, crime has been at a record breaking low. Things sure got quite peaceful around here...until whatever the hell _this_ caused disturbed that peace!" the chief explained.

Wolverine nodded as he helped lift up a piece of driftwood. "Well, we do what we can to help. But...why do you call us supers?" Wolverine asked. "Because that's what you are; super heroes! We men in uniform call you supers for short, though sometimes it ain't always the heroes that are the supers, you know? But I trust you; a lot of people look up to you around here. And I can see why, too. They're scared stiff of whatever is out there causing this mayhem!" the chief continued as he piled driftwood high.

Wolverine helped the chief and the police clear up the beach, while Morrigan and Blade decided to take a walk along the beach. "So...you had a pretty rough night with Spawn last night, huh?" Blade began. Morrigan looked at him with anger and hurt in her eyes before she sighed. "Yeah...I know that Spawn means well, but he's not making the right decisions." Morrigan said at last. "I know; he told me about the banks. I told him that it wasn't a good idea, but he was persistant. Kept on saying it was the only way he could help us get our base back up and running. But we were doing just fine building back together ourselves!" Blade said seriously.

Morrigan nodded before she stopped and looked at the rising sun. "I was just really hurt and upset that he tried to hit me; it's not like him. I mean...not the way he did it. Spawn isn't a monster and I know he'd never want to hurt anyone; especially women. But that temper of his tends to get in the way of things." Morrigan said sadly. "You seem to have quite a thing for him, don't you?" Blade teased. Morrigan glared at him before she blushed, which surprised Blade. "What? You serious?!" Blade exclaimed. Morrigan nodded her head sheepishly before she sighed. "He's a great guy...but I don't think he's being such a great leader right now." Morrigan admitted.

Blade sighed as he nodded his head. "I know what you mean. Well, let's go see if we can lend a hand. Maybe Deadpool can be willing to help us, if we can get his head out of his ass that is!" Blade said. Morrigan laughed as she shook her head. "What? What's so funny?" Blade asked. "Oh, nothing. It's just that...I remembered one time Hellboy actually-you don't remember?" Morrigan giggled. Blade started to laugh as he remembered that hilarious event. "Oh, _that!_ You think he might have learned his lesson by then!" Blade chuckled. "Nope! Still the same old childish clown we all love to hate!" Morrigan laughed.

Meanwhile; Spawn woke up a bit later back in the halfway built base. "Oh, man. What a rough night!" Spawn muttered. "You mean because you argued with Morrigan and knew she was right?" Kratos said plainly as he walked into his room. "Uh, yeah. Wait...how did you-" Spawn began. "Everyone could hear your arguing, Spawn. And I agree with them, even for the mortal's point of view. You can't steal what belongs to them for your own personal gain! I'd know that from personal experience." Kratos said sternly.

Spawn sighed as he nodded his head. "You're right; I owe her an apology. Speaking of which, where is she? And why is it so quiet in here? Did Deadpool do something stupid again?" Spawn demanded. "I do not know where they are. But I know what we should do with that money you have stolen. I'm sure that's what she wanted you to do in the first place!" Kratos said. Spawn stared at him before he nodded his head. "Ok...but I want to know where Morrigan is and see if she's all right first." Spawn said. "You are our leader, so do what you think is right." Kratos said before he walked off.

Spawn walked into the living room, only to find Shadow the Hedgehog and the other Dark Avengers sitting there waiting for him. "Hey, uh...boss? Can we talk?" Nightwing asked. "Sure; what's on your mind?" Spawn replied. "We've been thinking and, uh...we thought that it would be best if we, uh...how do we put it?" Nightwing began. "We quit!" Shadow announced more firmly. "Quit?! Why do you want to quit on me now?" Spawn demanded angrily. "Look at this place; it's a complete disaster! There's no way we can get this place back in one place, and there hasn't even been any crime to fight in weeks! What's the point of us being here if there is no conflict?!" Shadow snapped.

Spawn sighed as he shook his head and approached them more gently than thought possible. "Look...you're upset and you're bored; I understand completely. But we have to keep trying. We knew there would be challenges when we agreed to this; we can't give up just yet." Spawn said calmly. "Give up? Who said anything about giving up?! If there's no crime, then what's the point of us being here as heroes?!" Shadow said impatiently. "Wait, what?! Are you suggesting we-" Nightwing shouted. "Rob banks? Cause trouble?! I actually like the sound of that!" Hellboy sneered.

Spawn grew a bit angry at the others, except Nightwing. "You think you can just turn your back on me when I need you the most? You think you'll last out there without my help?! You turn away from my team now and lean towards that path...there's no going back!" Spawn warned. "So says the one who decided to rob those banks in the first place!" Shadow retorted. "Ouch!" Rorschach grumbled. Now Spawn was really starting to get mad. "Ok, listen to me! I made a mistake, I will admit that. But I'm going to do the right thing and turn it back in, so don't you dare-" Spawn began. "You're only doing it because Morrigan told you to! I heard the whole damn thing; she was right. You might be a good friend...but you are not a good leader! I say if you won't lead us, I'm out of this crazy program!" Shadow cried angrily.

Spawn lost all patience and grabbed Shadow before slamming him against the wall, glaring into his eyes. "I will lead you properly, and I will make sure that everyone here makes the right choices! Don't ever question me again unless you are willing to fight to prove that your petty little accusations are correct, so you better keep your little mouth shut!" Spawn shouted furiously. Shadow wasn't scared, but he knew when to shut up and admit his defeat. "Fine! But don't expect me to-" Shadow began.

Suddenly, Shadow began crying out in pain before he forcefully found himself on the floor holding his head screaming in agony. "SHADOW!" Spawn cried. "Damn, dude! How hard did you hit him?!" Hellboy exclaimed. "No...it's not him...it's OH MY GOD! NOOOOOO!" Shadow screamed as he flipped over on his back. "Shadow! Shadow, what's wrong?!" Nightwing cried. "Oh my God...Morrigan, Deadpool, Wolverine, and Blade; they're over at Long Island Beach...but so is something else!" Shadow said as he was helped back up. "What? What else is over there, Shadow?! This is important!" Spawn pressed. "I don't know...but it's something big; evil! We gotta get over there and warn them!" Shadow said gravely. "Well, you know what they say: to the Batmobile!" Hellboy cried teasingly as he pointed.

Everyone else gave him the death glare for his unneccesary comment. "What? It's funny, right? The Batmobile; away?" Hellboy said. "Just shut up and let's go!" Spawn snapped as he walked away. "Not cool dude!" Nightwing agreed. "Oh, come on! Great...now I know how Deadpool feels!" Hellboy grumbled. Soon enough, everyone went onboard a VTOL jet and took off towards Long Island Beach; they only had a little time left before things got from bad to worse!

***Whew! That's a long one, isn't it? Unforunately, this chapter may be too long if I continue here...so this episode is TO BE CONTINUED! So stay tuned to see what happens next for the Dark Avengers. Yoshi 2.1? Thanks again for the inspiration and support; I hope you enjoy this!* ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this exciting chapter following up from the last one, Spawn and the Dark Avengers must put their skills and teamwork to the test when Aquaticus begins another horrible rampage. Will the Dark Avengers be able to stop this creature from wreaking havoc? Read on to find out!***

Spawn and the others eventually arrived at Long Island Beach. They were all a bit surprised that nothing seemed to happen yet, but were nonetheless still very cautious. "Wait a minute...there's nothing going on here!" Spawn snapped as he landed the VTOL aircraft on a hilltop. "I must've seen what happened in the future. And right now, I'm getting the feeling that certain future will occur very soon." Shadow explained as he got up from his seat. "Well, in that case...be on your guard. Anything suspicious, let me know immediately!" Spawn said as he stood up and pressed a button.

A weapons cache immediately opened up inside of the ship and Spawn grabbed a pair of M4 Assault Rifles, bandoliers of extra ammo, and some frag grenades. Rorschach grabbed his Grappling Hook, Nightwing grabbed his staff, some flash bangs, and a pair of nun-chucks. Shadow grabbed an MP5 submachine gun and a pistol, as well as a green Chaos Emerald. Hellboy grabbed a grenade launcher, a pair of Uzi submachine guns, and an AA-12 Automatic Shotgun. Frank Castle armed himself with a SPAS-12 shotgun, a pair of Desert Eagle Pistols, and some frag grenades. Kratos didn't need any of the guns, because he already had his Blades of Chaos in each hand. Whatever it was that was out there, the Dark Avengers were sure to put a stop to it at any costs. "Let's rock!" Hellboy snorted as he puffed on his cigar.

Meanwhile, Morrigan Aensland and Blade were talking to some of the witnesses of what happened last night. "Can you go over that one more time? And this time; slow down. What the hell happened? What did you see?" Blade asked firmly. "Ok...I remember seeing Tibbet playing fetch with his dog. But I got distracted when my husband misplaced his allergy medication. So I turned around for one minute to help him find them, but the next thing I know...my son is gone." Tibbet's mother explained sadly.

Morrigan nodded her head slowly. "Ok...does anyone else remember where he went? You said it was dark when everyone thought that they heard him. Who else was with him?" Morrigan pressed. "His girlfriend, Diana. The poor child was drunk as a skunk!" Tibbet's mother replied. "Anything else? Anything specific!" Blade demanded now losing patience. "Look, I told you all I know! The only other thing I remember was seeing my son...oh, God! I'm so sorry; excuse me!" Tibbet's mother sobbed. Morrigan glared at Blade, who in turn took a step back. Morrigan approached her gently as she held her hands. "Look, honey. We're trying to help. I know it hurts...but we're here to help you. We believe that there might be something out there that could endanger everyone here in this area. If you know something...then you have to tell us!" Morrigan whispered.

Tibbet's mother sniffled a little before she tried to speak. She never got a chance to finish when the chief of police arrived with Wolverine...they both had grave expressions on their faces. "Hey, sorry to interrupt your all's conversation...but I think you may wanna see this!" the chief said. "What is it?" Blade asked. "Some hard evidence of who...or what caused this destruction last night!" Wolverine said. "Uh oh...I can already see where this is going!" Blade muttered.

As they walked over towards another dock, they gasped as they saw the shark cage the scientists used earlier...or whatever the hell was left of it. Actually; all that was left was blood soaked pieces of metal...and a mutilated corpse. "Oh my God! What the hell is this?!" Tibbet's mother exclaimed. "That's the part I'm supposed to say...I have no idea!" the chief said with wide eyes. "Well...you were right about one thing; it sure as hell ain't no shark!" Blade said. "That's nothing; come here and get a load of this!" Deadpool announced suddenly.

His tone was surprisingly serious, fear filled even. This obviously meant something terrible had happened, and the others knew that whatever it was...it meant no good. "What is it, Deadpool? You better not be joking with us!" Wolverine growled. "How can I joke about a bunch of dead dolphins?" Deadpool said shakily. "What?!" everyone else shouted as they ran towards Deadpool. "Look at that...I have no idea what is doing this, but I have a strange feeling he's only getting started!" Deadpool pointed out.

He was right; there were probably dozens of dead, mutilated dolphins on the beach...as well as many other sea lifeforms. Seals, fish, octopus, clams, and even sharks were all torn to bits and pieces by some horrific maleovent force of nature. Blood soaked the entire beach, and the horrid reeking smell of death permiated the air. "My God! We better call in the _real_ professionals now. The Sea Labs of the United Nations are gonna need to see this!" the chief exclaimed. "Fuck that shit, man! We're gonna need the fucking US Navy to take out whatever the hell is causing this!" a drunk sailor shouted suddenly.

Everyone turned to face him with mixed emotions. "And just who the hell are you talking to anyway?" the chief demanded. "I'm sorry for me salty vocabulary, but I've seen this before. If all the sea critters are gone...who do you think this here monster will decide to snack on next? I'm telling you; there's something out there that's gotta be stopped at once. And I'm purty sure it ain't Moby Dick or Jaws!" the sailor said as he staggered towards them. Everyone else looked at each other before they finally agreed with old coot. "You know what? I think you might be onto something, old timer. I guess we better call in some of the big boys with the big guns!" the chief said as he rubbed his chin.

About 20 minutes later, a convoy of US Marines and Navy SEALS arrived at the scene armed to the tooth and nail with powerful assault weapons. "We've got the radar online now, sir. Whatever is out there, he won't be able to hide from us for long!" a navigator announced as he sat in front of a table outside of a shack on the docks. "Excellent! Keep on that radar; I gotta talk with the chief." a US Navy SEAL replied. He approached the chief and shook his hand firmly before they walked. "I'm glad you could make it here, Stanton. It's bad; folks around here are getting real spooked and for good reason. What do you think it is we're dealing with here?" the chief asked.

Stanton sighed as he shook his head. "It could be anything, Wally. It could be a rouge submarine, it could be a mutated sea animal, or it could even be a psyhcopath. But one thing is for sure; we are not gonna let him get away with this callous destruction anymore. I've brought the toughest of the bunch from the Marine Corps and Navy SEALS, so you got nothing to worry about. We'll take everything from here!" Stanton said. "Thank you. If there is anything else you need, please let me know." Wally said before he shook his hand again.

While the Marines and Navy SEALS searched the area, the drunken sailor approached Wolverine and the gang. "Hey, kiddos! You wanna hear a story? It's sure to give you a chill!" the sailor slurred. "I don't know." Blade began. "Ooh, I love stories! Is it about a little mermaid who finds love?" Deadpool asked with cute eyes. "Ah, no! This tale I'm about to tell ye is a terrifying tale about one of the most horrifying sea monsters alive: Aquaticus!" the sailor said. Suddenly, thunder rumbled as he said that. "Aww...I don't like rain on the beach!" Deadpool complained. "Wait a second...you think that this Aquaticus creature is responsible for all this?" Wolverine demanded.

The sailor sat down on a wooden log as he sighed. "Aye...tis true; I've seen him before. A vile, nasty creature is he; so cold, so cruel, so bitter, so...perfect. He is the incarnation of the ocean's true wrath and terror. I remember as if were just yesterday..." the sailor said as he looked up into the sky. He then proceeded to tell everyone about how he served in the US Navy for the better part of his life, working on a submarine called the _Nemo Cruiser_. "So there I was...minding me own business, when our fancy computers picked up life readings from this beastly thing. I at first did not believe it to be true, on the count I was about your all's age. But I was proven wrong when he appeared...and I will never forget that day." the sailor said.

He remembered in a flashback the vicious attack from Aquaticus on the submarine, furiously pounding and slashing at the vessel and killing everyone onboard. "Had the captain not thrown me into the escape pod, I surely would've died in the hands of that savage monster. All I could do was watch through the little window as that monster destroyed the _Nemo Cruiser_. I vowed that one day I would get my revenge on that savage monster; and I intend to keep that promise!" the sailor continued.

Everyone was amazed by his story, even Blade. "What did you say this creature looked like?" Blade asked. "Oh, I can barely even put it into words. He's got these big ugly eyes that glow all yellow and lifeless like; like a dying sun sinking to the bottom of the sea. He's got claws, jaws, and teeth about...uh, I'd say...as big as a man. His entire body is covered with scales so hardy and rough, it could protect him from even the most advanced torpedo mankind could come up with. Harpoons are useless, and bullets are like bubbles to this beast!" the sailor explained. "Jeez...kinda sounds like my mother in law!" Deadpool joked. Morrigan glared at him to shut him up.

The sailor sighed as he stood back up and took a swig of his whiskey. "I don't know when he'll come back; but when he does, I'll be ready for him. Just you wait and see!" the sailor said before he walked away. Everyone else sort of looked at each other before they decided to check back with the others. "Ok, then. It's not as happy as the little mermaid, but-" Deadpool began jokingly. "You know what? Shut up! Just shut up; I'm tired of your stupid jokes and sarcastic comments!" Morrigan snapped. "Well sorry for trying to lighten the mood!" Deadpool retorted. "We don't have time to joke around; this is serious!" Morrigan said raising her voice. "For the love of God, would you lighten up?" Deadpool complained.

Morrigan lost her patience and grabbed Deadpool by the neck before pinning him against the wall. "HOW THE HELL CAN I LIGHTEN UP WITH YOU ALWAYS ACTING UP?! THERE ARE PEOPLE DYING OUT THERE AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" Morrigan shouted as her eyes turned red. "Morrigan, enough. Yelling at him isn't going to help! Let him go!" Spawn announced suddenly as he teleported into the scene. "Spawn?!" everyone else exclaimed. "Where the hell did you come from?" Wolverine demanded. "And how long have you been here?" Blade added. "Long enough to know what it is we're going up against, if that's what you're implying." Spawn said plainly.

Morrigan gave Deadpool the evil eye before she finally let go of him. "So...what else did you find out?" Spawn asked Morrigan. "Well, we know he'll probably come to land now that he's had his fill of sea creatures around the bay area." Morrigan said calmly. "But where is he now?" Spawn pressed. "We don't know." Wolverine said. "Actually...I think I do know someone who does know; let's ask that sailor fella." Blade said as he realized something. "What? You actually believe that old coot's story?" Deadpool cried. "Of course I do; he was telling the truth. Otherwise, he wouldn't bother telling us specifically. Those military folks wouldn't believe him, so who better than to tell his tale to a bunch of supers?" Blade pointed.

He did have a good point there, so everyone decided to go along with his plan. "All right...let's give it a shot. Come on; let's go!" Wolverine said. "Aww, I'm too tired!" Deadpool complained. "We'll go out for ice cream if you're a good boy!" Blade teased. "I'm in!" Deadpool said immediately cheering up. And soon, they were all off to find the mysterious sailor. "I hope we can find him on time!" Spawn muttered. "For once, I couldn't agree more." Morrigan sighed. But suddenly, Wally found them and approached them with a panicked expression on his face. "Thank God I found you guys! It's horrible!" he gasped. "What? Ok, slow down. What happened? Talk to me!" Blade said. "We've got big problems over at the Brooklyn Bridge; BIG problems!" Wally said.

Meanwhile over at the Brooklyn Bridge, many tourists were just doing their casual sight seeing...unaware of what ominous threat lurked beneath them. "Geez! Look at this dump; the water's filthy!" a tourist smirked. "No kidding; with all this damn garbage, it's no wonder everyone's getting so pissed!" another added. "I know, right? I used to fish around here when I was a kid. But now with all this shit that's in the water, I wouldn't even be able to spit in it." a third said scornfully. "I'm telling you, guys. Mother Nature is gonna get sick and tired of this and one day, the fellas who pollute this planet are gonna regret it!" a fourth said.

Famous last words and quite ironic, too. Just as he finished saying that, a huge rise in the water begin to occur _dangerously_ close the bridge. "Whoa! What's that?" another tourist exclaimed as he pointed. "I don't know; that don't look like no whale to me!" a seaman said in confusion. But then, he finally appeared. Aquaticus burst out of the water, roaring his head off angrily as he shook off the nasty water. "That ain't no whale...it's a monster!" a cop screamed. Everyone else screamed in absolute horror as they took off running, while Aquaticus began stomping his way through New York's harbors and shipping yards.

The cop was lucky to be on duty, as he ran towards the nearest phone and alerted the Coast Guard. "Call the Coast Guard and get some guns down here! Really, really big guns; there's a giant monster that just made his way here to New York! Hurry!" the cop shouted on the phone. "Not to worry, sir! The US Marines and the NAVY SEALS team are on their way; just evacuate the area and we'll take it from here!" a Coast Guard soldier replied. "Thank you!" the cop said as he hung up the phone. He ran up towards a traffic control officer and told him the details. "Tell everyone to get out! If they can't drive, then tell them to abandon their vechicals and head towards the evacuation centers. Do it quickly or we'll all become a dinosaur's lunch!" the cop instructed. "Well why didn't you just say so? Sure thing, buddy!" the traffic control officer replied in a panic.

He blew his whistle and soon began leading traffic away from the rampaging area of Aqauticus. "Step lively now! Keep going; if you can't move your cars, then get out and walk in an orderly fashion this way!" the traffic control officer cried out. The civilians evacuated safely, while Aquaticus faced the wrath of the Coast Guard, Navy, and Marine's weaponry. Aquaticus smashed through a warehouse district before wading through some more water, where he was welcomed by the roar of chain guns and mortar shells from the armored boats. "Keep on firing, boys! Don't let him get any closer to the city; we've got to keep this beast at bay at all costs!" a marine shouted over the roar of gunfire. Aqauticus shook off the heavy gunfire and explosions like mere blades of grass and pebbles, roaring in anger as he was being reeled back.

Aquaticus had just about enough of dealing with the humans, and he began to finally get the upperhand against them when he grabbed a huge ship and threw it at the armored boats. "Oh, shit! LOOK OUT!" a Navy SEAL soldier screamed as he jumped off his armored boat. The ship smashed into the other armored boats and crushed them before a massive explosion lit up the docks and began to spread hellish fires throughout the docks, causing everyone who didn't leave panic. "Oh my God! We gotta get outta here!" a young man screamed. "This way! I think that the evacuation center is this way!" a woman cried as she opened a door and began leading the way through the streets. Aquaticus towered ominously over the fiery docks, unaware that he had a new force to go up against in just a few moments.

Back in the air 500 feet above New York, the VTOL carried Spawn and the Dark Avengers and his crew. They watched in shock with all the destruction caused by Aquaticus. "Damn...that crazy old man wasn't kidding after all!" Blade muttered. "How are we going to stop this creature from reaching the heart of the city?" Spawn wondered out loud. "Well we better find out a way quick, because here he comes!" Deadpool pointed out.

Indeed; Aquaticus looked quite angry and began roaring ferociously as he flapped his arms angrily and wagged his tail, causing massive whirlwinds. "Aww, jeez! He's causing us to lose altitude! We're going down!" Shadow shouted as he tried to steer them to a safer crashing zone. "Get ready!" Spawn cried as he held onto a railing. Everyone cried out as they crashed into the Brooklyn Bridge, though Shadow was able to mircaulously steer the VTOL into the highway and slide across safely...if you didn't count the cars being crushed in it's way.

Spawn and the others soon jumped out of their wrecked VTOL and began rushing through the highway to approach Aqauticus, who was down below near a warehouse district. "We've gotta get that thing away from the city; do anything you can to get it's attention!" Spawn cried as he used his chains to grab onto one of the support beams of the bridge. As he skyrockted up towards the top of the bridge, the Dark Avengers began to attack Aquaticus with their weapons to get his attention. It obviously worked, though their weapons did nothing to hurt him. Rather; it seemed to irritate the beast. Spawn then reached the top of the bridge and began surging with Necroplasm. "This will get his attention, all right!" Spawn smirked before he fired a huge Necroplasm Fireball.

The explosive force was enough to knock Aquaticus off his feet, but it also caused him to become enraged. With a shrieking roar, he began thrashing violently around and began wreaking more havoc and destruction to the city. "Shit! That definitely backfired on me!" Spawn muttered. Morrigan saw this plan failing, and began devising of a new plan to get his attention. "We're getting nowhere with this! Kratos; follow me! I've got an idea. The rest of you, get his attention and get him closer to this bridge!" Morrigan cried as she flew up towards Spawn. "What?! Are you crazy? You'll get us all killed!" Wolverine shouted as he tried to chase after her.

Kratos stopped him and began leaping up from beam to beam to get to the top of the bridge. "I hope this plan of theirs works!" Wolverine growled. "Never mind about that; we got other problems!" Rorschach pointed out as an entire convoy of Marines swarmed their direction. "Oh, great!" Wolverine mumbled. Morrigan and Kratos reached Spawn just in time to discuss their plan. "Spawn! I have an idea; it's risky, but I think it will work." Morrigan said. "Let's hear it." Spawn stated. "You and Kratos should combine your chain link attacks to try and subdue this monster. If we can get him to get onto this bridge and subdue him quickly-" Morrigan began. "Then it's game over for fish legs! That's brilliant! But how are we gonna get his attention?" Spawn said.

Suddenly, loud gunfire and shouting was heard down below. "What the hell are they doing?!" Spawn shouted. "Idiots! I told them to-" Morrigan growled. Suddenly, a helicopter flew right up to them. "This is the United States Marine Corps; drop your weapons and surrender yourselves or we'll open fire!" a marine shouted on a megaphone. Kratos suddenly smirked as he drew out his Blades of Chaos. "You will not see the end of this day!" Kratos sneered before he attacked.

He threw his Blades of Chaos at the helicopter, snagging onto it. "What the hell are you doing, you psyho?!" Morrigan screeched. "Are you out of your mind?" Spawn shouted in outrage. "Trust me! I know what I'm doing; this worked with me when I fought against the Titans over at Mt. Olympus!" Kratos said with a wry smile. He yanked the helicopter forcefully over towards the right, exactly where Aquaticus was as he rampaged a small urban area. Kratos shouted with great effort before he slammed the helicopter against Aquaticus, greatly injuring him with the explosive impact. "What have you done? You killed them!" Morrigan cried.

Kratos ignored her as he jumped off the ledge and and began firing flaming arrows at the downed beast as he slid down the bridge's gigantic steel rope supports. This caused Aquaticus to get even angrier before he finally jumped out of the flaming pile of debris that trapped him and began rushing towards the bridge. Spawn began to laugh as he drew out his Agony Axe. "I have got to admit it; that Spartan is one smart son of a bitch!" Spawn chuckled as he leapt off the edge. "Spawn! Oh, great...wait for me, you psyhopaths!" Morrigan groaned as she flew after them.

Aquaticus furiously climbed up the bridge and began rushing towards the area where the other Dark Avengers were battling against the confused Marines. "Look man, I don't wanna hurt you!" Deadpool said as he parried with a marine using his katana sword. "Good, then this will be fun for me!" the marine sneered as he kicked Deadpool in the crotch. "OW!" Deadpool screamed before he was brutally punched and kicked. "Ooh...nice! But why'd you have to hit me so hard?" Deadpool teased. "Because I don't like you super freaks; you're always trying to take our glory and honor away with your stupid powers!" the marine growled angrily. "Say what?! Ok, time out...I'm many things, but I'd never disrespect our country's military men! I support the men in uniform; I stand by the brothers and sisters who fight to defend our rights. I thank those who die for us! I-" Deadpool began.

The marine didn't let him finish; he punched him the face hard enough to force him on his back. With a great cry of anger, he attempted to stab him, but Wolverine clawed him in the chest from behind and killed him. "Need a hand?" Wolverine said coyly as he helped Deadpool up. Deadpool suddenly bitch slapped his face. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" Wolverine shouted. "Why'd you do that, dude? You killed him!" Deadpool scolded. "I was trying to help you!" Wolverine snarled. "I know, but you didn't have to kill him!" Deadpool snapped.

As they argued with each other, Deadpool and Wolverine were not aware of Aquaticus approaching them at a dangerous speed. "Would you rather have me let him kill you?" Wolverine shouted. "He was mad at us supers because he thought we were trying to take their place. I was trying to tell him that we were only trying to help, but now that you killed him you're gonna send them the wrong message!" Deadpool shouted back.

Suddenly, Aquaticus burst through the blockade of miltary tanks and RVs, and roared ferociously as he towered above the startled Dark Avengers and Marines. "Ok, I wasn't expecting this!" Deadpool said now feeling really small. "He don't scare me! Come at me, fish face!" Hellboy shouted as he shoved a bunch of marines aside and stood up against the beast. Aquaticus roared with terrible fury in his face, but that wasn't enough to scare Hellboy. "Eww...lay off the fish, will ya? And take a breath mint while you're at it. Better yet-" Hellboy sneered as he grabbed out his grenade launcher.

He stuffed the grenade launcher in the mouth of Aquaticus and fired many times, but this only angered the monster even more. Aquaticus roared with furious rage as he writhed around and began killing off the marines, smashed many cars, and even began tearing off the support ropes for the bridge. "You moron! You just made it worse!" Wolverine shouted. "Well at least I tried, and didn't stand around arguing like a bunch of pussies!" Hellboy retorted. "Who are you calling a pussy, you horny jerkoff?" Deadpool shouted.

Suddenly, Hellboy and Deadpool cringed at their awkward and innappropriate sexual pun. "That didn't come out the way I hoped it would, did it?" Deadpool said dumbly. "No, it didn't. I feel really awkward right now!" Hellboy said. "Yeah, me too. Ok...so let's just leave it at I called you something really offensive, you got back at me, and we move on with our lives!" Deadpool suggested. "Agreed!" Hellboy said as he shook his hand.

But as they shook hands, Aquaticus grabbed them both and began squeezing them to death with his steel grip hands. "Ok...this really is a bad day for us!" Deadpool choked as he felt his bones crush. "It couldn't get much worse, could it?" Hellboy joked even though he was in great pain. But just as Aquaticus was about to crush them, a pair of blades snatched onto his shoulders and forced him away, dropping Deadpool and Hellboy. "Oh, my back...I think I need a chiropracter!" Deadpool groaned as he laid on the ground in an awkward position.

Kratos dragged the beast towards him and began violently wrestling with him in an attempt to subdue him, but Aquaticus proved to be much more of a challenge than even Kratos thought. "By the gods; you are incredibly strong! What sort of minion of Poseidon are you?!" Kratos grunted as he struggled with Aquaticus in a grapple lock. Aquaticus growled furiously as he overcame Kratos and slammed him to the ground. Kratos screamed as he felt the wind knocked out of him, but he jumped back up and attempted to fight him again.

Aqauticus stomped his foot down towards Kratos, but the demigod dodged his attack and leapt up towards him again. This time, he got ontop of his head and began to choke him with his chains, and then Spawn appeared by hammering the Agony Axe into his back. Aquaticus screamed in howling agony as he tried to shake them off, but Morrigan flew around the beast and slashed at him with her bat blade attacks.

Finally, Spawn leapt up and fired his Chained Whip at Aquaticus. At the same time, Kratos launched his Blades of Chaos and grabbed tight hold of Aquaticus's shoulders. Spawn wrapped the chains around the beast tightly before Kratos finished up with a final wrapping of his own chains. Aquaticus fell to the ground and moaned angrily in defeat as he laid there. Spawn landed next to Kratos panting to catch his breath, though Kratos seemed to be just fine. "What's with you? How come you aren't out of breath?" Spawn asked. "I basically helped you hold him down, so I had the easy job." Kratos smirked. "Fine...then maybe you can be the one to subdue him next time!" Spawn snapped.

Suddenly, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents swarmed the area along with the US Marine Corps. Nick Fury was about to congratulate the Dark Avengers, when suddenly an angry general approached Spawn with a furious glare. "How dare you! Do you have any idea what you and your little freak friends have done?! MY MEN ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" he shouted as he pointed his finger at Spawn. "Back off, old man! I did nothing but help you, so you should be thanking me!" Spawn growled as he smacked his hand away. "You caused more damage than help, you freak! If it's the last thing I do, I will have you all under military arrest and imprisoned for life!" the general snarled as he got in his face. "I'd love to see you try, old man!" Spawn growled as his eyes surged with Necroplasm.

Nicky Fury finally stepped up and broke them apart. "That's enough; both of you! General Compton, I'll assume full responsibilty for their actions and clean up their mess. So until you have the right to attempt any legal actions against these people, they are mine and I have the control here. So keep that in mind before I notify the President of your brash accusations and actions." Nick Fury said sternly.

The old man gave Fury the evil eye before he flared his nostrils. "This ain't over, Fury! I'll get you and your freaking supers for this! You'll all pay for the lost lives of my men!" General Compton snarled before he stormed off. As he left, Spawn glared at him and clenched his fists. "Who the hell does that asshole think he is? How dare he has the nerve to accuse me of anything?! I was only trying to help!" Spawn growled. "And you did, Spawn. Pay no attention to that crotchety old fogey; he's just upset that he didn't get to save the day on time. You did good today, Spawn. I appreciate the help! If there is anything I can do to help you, don't hesitate to ask." Fury said calmly.

Spawn took a deep breath as he looked all around the place. "To be quite honest with you, I do need help. I feel like my team is already starting to fall apart. If only we had ourselves a real base!" Spawn began. "An HQ? Well, from what I hear you already seem to have a special place." Fury said. "I think we already established that, Nick. But we've been trying to rebuild it for weeks and we've had no such luck!" Spawn grumbled. "Rebuilding it? It's got everything you need, doesn't it? An emergency room to see where danger's at, working plumbing and electricty, and a top notch security system. It's every rising group of super heroes' dream come true!" Fury said with a suspcious smile.

Spawn looked at him strangely, but finally realized what he was getting on. "How in the world did you-" Spawn began. "Well, it turns out that money you stole from those banks were actually conterfiet and were run by an underground gang of fraudulent mob dealers. Since we confiscated it and found out where it is they've been printing that fake money, it was only fair for Mr. Stark to reward you with something that you and your pals could definitely use...if you're to continue with this line of business, that is." Fury explained.

Spawn was overjoyed, though he didn't show it. "Well...thanks. I truly appreciate that, as do my friends. But how excatly did you-" Spawn began. "You can ask Johnny Blaze when you get home; he'll tell you why he's been gone for so long and give you the details. And as for that, uh...thing over there-" Fury said as he pointed to Aquaticus. Spawn turned around and saw the beast being loaded into a helicarrier. "We got a special place for him. You should probably go on ahead back to your base; we'll take things from here!" Fury suggested.

Spawn nodded his head before he walked away to regroup with the other Dark Avengers. As Fury began to return to his VTOL, Agent Hill approached him. "Why do you trust him? I know he saved us before, but I still can't help but get the feeling there's something wrong with him. He creeps me out!" Hill said. "He ain't that different from Johnny Blaze, Maria. He just needs to be pushed a little more, that's all. But don't you worry; we're gonna be keeping a close eye on him and these Dark Avengers. That, and I really don't want that Compton getting his hands on them." Fury said. "Ugh, what did that asshole want this time?" Hill groaned. "Oh, you know...the usual _I hate supers for taking away my glory, so I'm gonna kill them all_ sort of thing." Fury replied. "Well...let's hope he doesn't get far with any plans!" Hill said before she flew the VTOL away.

Spawn and the Dark Avengers returned to their base...and they were shocked by how beautifully restored it was. "My God...they did all this?! Wow!" Morrigan cried in shock. "Whoa...there's actually electricity this time!" Nightwing marveled. "I'll be so happy if they...AAHHH! YES; THEY DID! A MOON BOUNCE!" Deadpool cried happily as he ran towards the castle shaped moon bounce. As Deadpool began happily dancing around and bouncing on his prized moon bounce, Spawn sighed as he began to walk around the place. "It's good to be home." Spawn muttered.

But while Spawn and the Dark Avengers made themselves comfortable in their new home, an evil force planned his next attack. Over in a dark, dismal dungeon far away from the human world, an evil man in black robes smiled evilly as he held his hands above a crystal ball. "Yes...make yourselves at home; enjoy your spoils. But I have a few more tricks up my sleeve to throw you off course; just you wait and see!" he said with an evil laugh.

***Oh boy! From the looks of this, somebody's got some plans for the Dark Avengers. What will our anti-heroes go up against next? Stay tuned to find out in the next exciting episode!* **


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this fun filled chapter, Spawn's close friend Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's version!) to hunt down and capture a villainess named Amazonia, who had been robbing many banks and jewelry stores all around the world. Unfortunately, an evil villain named Slate Eye suddenly kidnaps Yoshi and Amazonia. So now it's up to the Dark Avengers and Yoshi. This chapter contains some swearing, sexual content, and violence; nothing too bad though! Yoshi 2.1? Thanks again for the advice buddy; this one is for you!* ;)**

Late that night in Smashopolis, a couple of security guards were finishing up their guard duty at the local bank. "I'm looking forward to an ice cold beer!" one of the guards said as he locked up the huge iron vault with his keys. "Me too...this job is killing me. I haven't had a decent smoke in a while, either!" another guard said as he grabbed his coat. But just as they were about to leave, a strange woman walked inside of the bank. She had light tan skin, deep brown eyes, short cropped jet black hair, and wore a jungle camo tank top with some very tight blue jeans. She also wore white sneakers and a strange bracelet attached to her arm.

The two guards caught sight of her and were a bit surprised. "Uh, can I help you with something miss?" the first guard asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes...you can help me, sir. I'd like to make a withdrawal please!" the woman said with a sneaky grin. "You do realize that we're closed now, right?" the second guard said cautiously. The woman approached them slowly, swaying her hips in a seductive manner. "And you realize that I don't care? I always get what I want...now why don't you be a dear and open up that vault for me?" the woman asked with a purr.

The guards seemed to scoff at her as she was pushed away, taking out their cuffs. "You're pathetic! Nice try, though..." the first guard sneered as he grabbed her wrists. "Aww, you wouldn't want to hurt an innocent woman now would you?" the woman whined as her eyes watered up. "Don't give me any of that, miss. I ain't falling for that!" the second guard snapped. "Yeah, you have the right to remain silent!" the first guard added. The woman sighed as she shook her head. "I didn't want to have to do this to you gentlemen, but it looks like I don't have much of a choice." the woman smirked.

She then released a strange mist from her body, emitting a strange smell that gave the guards a strange change in their attitude and nature. "Now...will you two hand me over the keys to the vault?" the woman asked in a seductive tone. "Anything for you, baby!" the guards slurred as hearts filled their eyes. They handed her the keys to the vault, and the woman smiled deviously as she cuffed them together to a table. "You two stay right there...I'll be back!" the woman sneered as she walked away and shook her ass in a seductive manner.

As she unlocked the vault to the safe, her eyes gleamed as she saw thousands of dollars worth of cash just sitting there inside of the safe. "Hello, precious. Come to mama!" the woman snickered as she began stuffing bags of cash into a sack. Suddenly, a window was heard smashing overhead before an anthropomorphic green reptile landed on his feet in the center of the bank's lobby. The woman smirked evilly as she shook her head in a playful manner before turning to face her nemesis. "Well hello there, Yoshi! Long time no see!" the woman teased. "Amazonia; I knew that there was trouble somewhere. What are you doing?" Yoshi growled.

Amazonia placed her hands on her hips and smiled as she stared at Yoshi, wondering if his eyes were oggling at her body. "Oh, you know me...doing what I do best. If you want, I can sneak you a little bit of cash if you like!" Amazonia teased as she winked. "Yeah, that's not happening anytime soon. Drop that money and then you're coming with me!" Yoshi ordered. "Ha! What are you, my dad? I don't think I will!" Amazonia sneered as she pouted playfully. "I'm not kidding this time, Amazonia! Drop that money and let's go; there's a nice jailhouse waiting for you downtown!" Yoshi snapped.

Amazonia laughed at him before she slowly walked up to him, giggling flirtatiously. "Ooh, you been working out lately?" Amazonia purred as she began to sensually touch his chest. "Stop that; I am not falling that again!" Yoshi snapped as he wrenched himself away. "Oh, stop it! You know you like it...and I know that you like me. Come on, tough guy...give me a kiss!" Amazonia whispered as she leaned her face closer to his. "I'm gonna count to three, Amazonia. One...two-" Yoshi began before Amazonia kissed his lips passionately.

They kissed briefly, when suddenly an explosion forced them off their feet. "OW! What was that for, Yoshi?!" Amazonia complained. "Hey, as much as I would love to say it was me...it wasn't me!" Yoshi snapped as he got back up. As the smoke and debris settled, a cowboy wearing dark brown leather and heavy black boots slowly walked into the bank. "What the hell? Hey! Buddy I got dibs on the money first; go find yourself another bank to rob!" Amazonia cried angrilly as she jolted back up.

The cowboy turned his face slowly, not truly revealing himself. However, Yoshi could sense that there was something evil and dark about this man...if that's what he was at all. "Who are you?" Yoshi demanded. The cowboy said nothing, but he lit up a cigarette. "Told you I was gonna come back from Hell, you oversized broke dick gecko!" the cowboy snarled in a heavy, raspy voice. Yoshi got wide eyed with shock as he recognized the figure. "Oh my God! No...it can't be; **Slate Eye?!**" Yoshi exclaimed. The cowboy stepped out from the shadows and revealed himself, showing off his black and lifeless eyes.

Yoshi was still creeped out and shaken up by Slate Eye, especially from their last encounter. Amazonia on the other hand wasn't too impressed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! You guys are all talk and no bark; you don't scare me! Now get outta here and go rob another bank; I've got business to attend to with this...handsome lizard!" Amazonia snapped. Yoshi groaned with embarassment, though Slate Eye made no sound or movement. "You deaf or something? I said go away; this is my bank! And it's my money!" Amazonia shouted as she stomped up towards him.

Slate Eye took a drag from his cigarrete before he made his next move. He threw his red hot cigarette down on the piles of cash inside of the safe, much to Amazonia's horror and dismay. "**NOOOOOO!** My money; you burnt all my hard earned money!" Amazonia wailed. She tried to collect any surviving cash, but sadly there was none. "You bastard! Why did you do that? That was my money!" Amazonia screamed. Slate Eye replied by back handing her, hard enough to force her on the floor. "Shut up, you little bitch! You keep mouthing off at me like that and I'll scalp you like a redskin!" Slate Eye snarled.

This sight angered Yoshi greatly. Even though he highly despised Amazonia, who always kept trying to make a move on him everytime they met, Slate Eye's cruelty and vulgarity was uncalled for. "Hey! Who do you think you are; laying your hands on that poor woman? Leave her alone, you heartless bully!" Yoshi shouted as he rushed towards him to attack. Slate Eye drew out a bullwhip and cracked it in the air before he snagged Yoshi's legs and sent him flying against the wall. "Piss off, you toad! I've got plans with this little bitch!" Slate Eye growled before he scooped up Amazonia in his arms.

He whistled loudly, which suddenly summoned a ghastly creature. It looked like a horse, except it was deathly pale and had fire for it's hair; the mane was flowing with roaring hellfire. "You run on back and tell your little friends that unless they're comfortable with the feeling of seeing a newsflash about a bombed train station or innocent civilians dead in a bank robbery, that y'all better stay the hell outta my business. And a little personal note for you; you best watch yourself when you walk these streets. Cuz one day you'll be waking up in the hospital with a bullet in your back!" Slate Eye snarled as he pointed his finger at him.

And with that being said, Slate Eye took off on his Hell Horse with Amazonia. "Oh, shit! That's not good...I have to save her. Wait, what?! I'm saving a villain? Oh man, this is ironic. Everyone is gonna make fun of me without mercy...but I have to; it's the right thing to do. I guess there's only one person to turn to now! I just hope he's in a good mood to listen to me." Yoshi said out loud. But just as he left, the two guards woke up from their trance. "Huh? What?! What the hell happened here? And why am I cuffed to the table?" the first guard screamed. "Why are you yelling at me? I have no idea what's going on!" the second guard snapped.

Meanwhile at the Dark Avengers HQ; Spawn was resting on the balcony that overlooked the city with Morrigan Aensland wrapping her arms around him, while Deadpool played Dance Dance Revolution with Nightwing and Shadow the Hedgehog. "It's so peaceful and quiet tonight, isn't it?" Morrigan whispered seductively. "Grr...it'd be better if they would shut up!" Spawn growled in irritation as he glanced at Deadpool. "Oh, come on...let him have fun! Just be glad he's not on that damn moon bounce of his!" Morrigan teased as she nudged him. "Yeah...well, that's what he gets when he refuses to stop bouncing on it!" Spawn muttered.

Morrigan smiled as she unwrapped her arms off Spawn and leaned against the railing close to him. "Hey...you look tired; you want a massage?" Morrigan purred. "Grr...I'm not in the mood!" Spawn grumbled. "Oh, come on now...you know you want to!" Morrigan teased as she flew up and began to massage his shoulders. Spawn groaned as his shoulders were rubbed gently by Morrigan. "Ooh, baby...you're so tense! You need to relax a little...here, let me help soothe those muscles of yours!" Morrigan said cooingly as she began to massage his shoulders some more.

Suddenly, Yoshi leapt up onto the balcony and startled Morrigan and Spawn. "Hey! I'm so glad you guys are here...I need your help!" Yoshi said out of breath. "Yoshi!? Damn you! you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?" Spawn snarled. "Hey, be nice to him...he's our friend." Morrigan said as she approached him and hugged him. "Thank you, Morrigan. At least somebody appreciates me! Anyway, I need your help Spawn. Slate Eye is back!" Yoshi said after hugging Morrigan. Spawn surprisingly didn't seem too thrilled or shocked. "Really? What's he up to this time?" Spawn asked. "Is that all you can say? Really? You're not at least a bit surprised that he's come back to kill us?!" Yoshi cried. "No...I had a feeling he'd come back. I felt his evil presense; what did he tell you?" Spawn demanded.

Yoshi glared at him before he sighed and shook his head. "Well, first of all he's kidnapped a villainess named Amazonia. And secondly; he's threatening to bomb a train station and kill some innocent civilians if we get in his way. I think he's challenging us! I can probably track her down from her scent, but I'm gonna need some help to take down Slate Eye before we take Amazonia to jail!" Yoshi explained. "Ok...and you came to me because?" Spawn pressed as he lazily slouched back.

Yoshi looked really pissed off. "Do you not even care about what I just said?! Slate Eye is back and he's gonna-" Yoshi shouted. "I don't care, ok? Why don't you go ask if Deadpool and those other jokers can handle this? Besides; Slate Eye has slowed down and grew weak from our previous battle. I think you can handle this! Now if you'll excuse me..." Spawn snapped before he teleported away. Yoshi growled with irritation before Morrigan touched his shoulder to calm him down. "Take it easy, it's not you...he's growing tired and weary. Spawn has actually put up with a lot lately, so go easy on him!" Morrigan whispered. "Well then how come we haven't heard anything from him?" Yoshi demanded.

Morrigan glared at him to shut him up. "You watch yourself, Yoshi! Just as you and your friends have your duty to protect the world your way, Spawn and I have our duty to keep the evil forces of darkness at bay and protect the human souls of Earth. Spiritual warfare is a very dangerous and tiring thing to do!" Morrigan scolded. "Well he doesn't have to be a big jerk about it!" Yoshi snapped. Morrigan wanted to snap at him, but realized that he had a good point. There were times where Morrigan felt like she wanted to rip Spawn's heart out for being such a coldhearted jerk.

Morrigan sighed before she shook her head. "Ok, why don't you fill me on the details of what happened?" Morrigan asked as she and Yoshi walked into the living room. Yoshi explained to Morrigan about Amazonia's bank robbing sprees throughout Smashopolis, and how he was able to stay on her trail for awhile. Yoshi would've been able to take down Amazonia, had Slate Eye suddenly not appeared out of the blue and attacked them. "That's awful; what is that horrible monster gonna do to her?" Morrigan exclaimed. "I don't know...but I don't want to find out. We gotta save her before it's too late!" Yoshi said grimly.

Morrigan nodded her head before she walked up towards the TV and shut it off, much to Deadpool and his friends' dismay. "HEY! What the hell, Morrigan?! We were just about to beat the final score!" Deadpool complained. "Knock it off, you guys! We've got work to do! Yoshi will tell you the details on the way!" Morrigan explained snappishly. "Yoshi's here? Oh sweet! Hey, Yoshi! Long time no see...come here, you!" Deadpool cried excitedly as he hugged Yoshi to near death. "GAH! Deadpool, you're breaking my spine!" Yoshi groaned as his eyes bugged out. "All right, let's go!" Morrigan snapped now losing patience.

Meanwhile; Amazonia woke up with a sensation of searing heat on her back. "OW! What the hell is going on here? Where am I?!" Amazonia whined as she tried to move. She gasped as she found out that she couldn't move, for her hands and feet were chained to the wall and she was blindfolded. "You uncomfortable? Good; now you know what happens when you fuck with me. Since you still got ears, you might as well listen to what I have to say! You're coming with me on a little bank job throughout the entire city. But instead of stealing money, you'll be helping me burn it! If you try anything stupid like trying to take some for yourself or if you try to run away...I'll fucking stomp you to death like a cockroach, you understand?" Slate Eye growled.

Amazonia didn't answer at first, which angered Slate Eye. His hands surged with hellfire before he tightly grabbed hold of her skin on her back, burning her with terrible pain. Amazonia screamed in howling agony from this pain. "Answer me, girl!" Slate Eye growled. "Fuck you! I'm not scared of you; all you men are the same! I'll never work with you, so you'll just have to kill me!" Amazonia spat. Slate Eye took out his Bowie Knife and cut off the blindfold before he grabbed hold of her face and glared into her eyes with his lifeless, hellfire consumed charcoal-like eyes. "Look into my eyes, girl. You think I'm human? I ain't like any other man out there; I'll fucking cut you limb from limb and feed you to my Hell Hounds. You will do as I tell you to or you'll pay the price...you understand? Just do what I say and I'll let you go. Refuse me...and I'll make your life a living hell." Slate Eye growled.

Amazonia gulped nervously as she looked into his strange, lifeless eyes. "_My God! He's right; this guy clearly isn't human after all. I guess I have no choice but to do as he says. At least until I can find a way to escape or God willing that somebody will save me!_" Amazonia thought. "Ok...I'll do as you say. Just don't hurt me!" Amazonia whined. She then released some of her pheromonial secretion to try and get Slate Eye to soften up. Slate Eye smelled the strange smell and grimaced before he reached for a rag. "Here. You wash yourself up and then get ready to move out; you can't look and smell like hammered shit if we're gonna be robbing banks!" Slate Eye snarled as he threw the rag at her and then let her out of the chains.

Amazonia was greatly insulted by what he said, but at the same time was very shocked. No man had ever been able to resist her pheromonal smell. Even Yoshi wasn't this resistant. "What an asshole!" Amazonia muttered as she washed herself. After being forced to eat a greasy hamburger, Amazonia was forced into a dirty old pickup truck and they soon drove off into town towards their first destination: The First National Bank of New York.

Meanwhile in New York City; Yoshi Morrigan Aensland, Shadow the Hedgehog, Nightwing, and Deadpool through the streets where he last chased after Amazonia. "I remember chasing Amazonia through this area last week. She robbed a couple of jewelry stores and a bank; I had her right where I wanted, but that sneaky villianess somehow managed to escape from me!" Yoshi explained as he pointed around. "Oh, I see what's going on here...you like this Amazonia chick, don't you?" Deadpool teased. "What?! No! Hell no; I don't like her at all! She's evil and I already have a girlfriend!" Yoshi snapped. "Sure you do...why else would you be chasing her around town?" Deadpool snickered.

Yoshi blushed with anger as he tried to say something nasty to shut him up, but Morrigan stopped him. "Deadpool, knock it off! Stop being an ass and concentrate!" Morrigan scolded. "Aww, but I hate concentrating! It's so boring...can't we do something fun?" Deadpool complained. "Here's an idea; let's play a little game. It's called the Quiet Game!" Shadow said clenching his fists. "Wait...is this the game with whoever gets the most points win?" Deadpool asked stupidly. "I think what everyone here is trying to say is-" Nightwing began.

He never got the chance to finish when several police cars rushed past them with wailing sirens. "Uh oh! There's trouble; Amazonia!" Yoshi announced. "See? I knew you liked her; are you gonna go on a date with her after you rescue her?" Deadpool sneered. "Shut up! I don't like Amazonia, all right?!" Yoshi shouted. Morrigan hit Deadpool on the head before she flew off after the cops with Yoshi. "I know he likes her, and I'm going to prove it!" Deadpool said as he drew out his katana sword.

The Dark Avengers and Yoshi soon approached the First National Bank of New York. It was absolute chaos; the bank was on fire, several people were still trapped inside, and the police had trouble trying to help the fire department bust down the door. "I can't get through the door; it's locked from the other side!" a fireman cried as he kept pushing the door. "Just push harder!" a policeman snapped as he joined in. "Need a hand, fellas?" Yoshi offered. But instead of joy, Yoshi and the others were greeted with annoyed looks and malice. "Oh, great! Look at who it is everyone; more supers!" a police officer announced in complete sarcasm. "Excuse me?!" Yoshi demanded.

Suddenly, a police chief named Garcia approached them. "This is our job, you freaky costumed clowns! Beat it; we don't need your help!" he snarled. "Yeah, why don't you go save the world from aliens or something? We can handle this without your help!" another policeman added. "Hey, there's no need to be so rude! We're just trying to help; we're super heroes! That's our job!" Yoshi exclaimed. "What you do is take all of our hard work and hard earned glory away for yourselves; now get outta here before I place you under arrest for interference with the law!" the police chief snapped as he pushed Yoshi. "Interfering?! There are people's lives at stake! There's no way you'll be able to get inside without our help!" Yoshi cried angrily.

Morrigan grabbed Yoshi's shoulders to hold him back, while still glaring at the chief. "What's the matter with you? You seemed to appreciate our help when we saved your city from the Black Wizard! So why get hostile with us now?" Morrigan demanded. "This is your last warning! Get outta here before I arrest you; I won't ask again!" Garcia snarled. Morrigan sighed heavily before she took off with Yoshi and the others, while the police and firemen struggled to break into the flaming building. "Spawn was right...people are becoming more and more hostile towards us because of our difference. We should be careful!" Morrigan said sadly. "I can't believe that they said that to us...ordinarily they'd love our help, but now it's like they don't even recognize us anymore. What do you think Deadpool? Nightwing?" Yoshi said.

Yoshi was surprised that Deadpool didn't answer them, until he realized that he went away. "Nightwing? Deadpool?! Damn it, where'd they go?" Yoshi cried. Suddenly, an explosion was heard from the bank. "Oh my God! You idiots; get back here!" Morrigan shouted as she began flying towards the bank. "Shit! It's beginning to collapse; get back!" a fireman exclaimed as he jumped away. A huge fireball erupted from the bank's roof, and soon began crashing down with a terrible sound. "NO! Deadpool!" Yoshi screamed.

Suddenly, Deadpool and Nightwing leapt out of the debris unharmed...with a man and a woman in their arms. "They did it! They saved them; it's a miracle!" Morrigan said happily. "HEY! I thought I told you assholes not to-" Garcia shouted. "Oh my God! That's the mayor's daughter; WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" another police officer shouted as he recognized the poor woman being held in Nightwing's arms.

Soon enough, an ambulence arrived and the mayor's daughter was taken care of. While she was comforted, the police chief was being lectured by a man in a black suit and black hat. "You better watch yourself, Garcia! I don't give a damn what you think about supers, but you can't treat them like this. All they wanted was to help us! If they hadn't come here sooner, the mayor's daughter would've been killed!" the man in the suit scolded. "Oh, who cares? That fat bastard ain't running for president anytime soon! And since when do you give a shit about the supers?! You should've seen them disrespecting me earlier!" the police chief snapped.

This upset the man in the black suit greatly, as he got in Garcia's face. "You better watch your tone, buster! I was here the whole time and I saw what really happened! One more little incident like this, and I promise you that the FBI and Internal Affairs will be the least of your worries!" the black suited man growled. "Fuck you! You can't intimidate me; I'm the law around here! I decide who's innocent or guilty, and I don't want no god damn supers taking away my job!" Garcia shouted. "You keep it up, and I promise you that you'll lose more than your job. I've got my eye on you, Garcia!" the man in the black suit threatened before he walked away.

The man in the black suit approached Yoshi, who listened to the conversation the whole time. "Jeez...what's his problem?" Yoshi asked trying to sound teasing. "Chief Garcia is more than just a crooked cop, pal. He's the worst one there is here in New York; the Internal Affairs have been onto him for years, and I can promise you that he'll fuck up sooner or later. And when he does, oh he'll be sorry. You supers did a good thing for us today, no doubt about it. If there is anything you need help with, just let me know." the man said. "Thanks...uh, I never got your name." Yoshi said as he shook his hand. "Agent Wilkins is the name; I work for the Internal Affairs and do some work with the FBI. I saw your profiles, Yoshi. You're quite the hero, if I do say so myself!" Wilkins said kindly.

Yoshi was flattered by his kind words. "Uh, thank you. I appreciate that!" Yoshi said blushing. "If you were looking for the ones who did this, then you're in luck. I've heard that they're planning on bombing more banks in the North. If you could somehow capture these goons and let me take them away to be tried, I'd be much obliged." Agent Wilkins said. "I'd be happy to help; I've actually been trying to get Amazonia for weeks. But it's gonna be a bit more challenging now that Slate Eye has kidnapped her, though." Yoshi explained.

Wilkins seemed a bit shocked at the mention of Slate Eye. "Slate Eye? Ooh, that is bad. I'm probably gonna have to get some help from the boys back from the base...ok, you do what you can to find them. If you can't stop them, at least stall them. I have a plan to trap them before we attempt any arrests!" Agent Wilkins instructed. "Sounds good to me. I'll be waiting for you!" Yoshi said before he took off. "There goes a real hero!" Agent Wilkins said to himself humbly.

Later that evening, Slate Eye and Amazonia began to arrive towards their next destination. It was an even bigger and more expensive bank called Trust and Loan; it's vault was said to have had well over $100,000 dollars. "This is it...this will definitely show these pigs the worthlessness of their washed up cash! Now get in there and do your thing; I promise to let you go after this!" Slate Eye instructed. "You better!" Amazonia muttered angrily.

She slowly walked into the bank's lobby, slowly and seductively. "Hey, boys...is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Amazonia announced in a horny voice. She was a bit surprised that that the guards didn't respond at first. "Uh, hello? I'm sooo bored and horny here!" Amazonia said trying not to lose patience. Suddenly, the guards simply vanished...and Yoshi appeared with Deadpool, Morrigan, and Nightwing. "What the hell?! How did you-" Amazonia began. "Holographic imaging, babe! It works every time!" Nightwing boasted. "You might as well give yourself up, Amazonia. It's no use trying to run away or fight us!" Shadow said.

Amazonia was pissed, but thought of a way to turn this around. "Oh, you're absolutely right...you won't fight me at all!" Amazonia said sneakily before she stared at Morrigan. Morrigan suddenly began to feel lightheaded and weak as Amazonia stared into her eyes with a strange tint to them. "These men have been making perverted remarks about you...teach them a little lesson, will you honey?" Amazonia said out loud. "Huh? Say what now?!" Deadpool exclaimed. Suddenly, Morrigan turned around and gave the boys the evil eye as she clenched her fists. "Uh oh...I'm getting out of here!" Yoshi said as he backed away slowly. "Wait, what? Oh come on...it's not like she'll-" Deadpool began.

Suddenly, Morrigan grabbed Deadpool by the arm and began smashing him around before she pinned him to the wall and began savagely beating him with her fists. "I'll teach you not to fuck with me, you little pervert!" Morrigan growled as her eyes turned red. "Morrigan, stop it! Leave Deadpool alone!" Nightwing cried as he tried to break her away. Morrigan soon turned her wrath towards Nightwing and began slashing at him with her razor sharp fingernails. "Ow! Stop it; that hurt, Morrigan!" Nightwing exclaimed in pain.

Amazonia laughed evilly before she pranced away down into the basement, where the vault was. "Now's my chance...I'll ditch that old coot and take some prize money with me!" Amazonia said to herself. "Oh, no! You're not getting away this time, Amazonia! Get back here!" Yoshi cried as he chased after her. "You'll have to catch up to me, lizard boy!" Amazonia teased as she darted down the stairs. While Yoshi chased her down into the basement and Morrigan beat the crap out of the other guys, Slate Eye began to get very suspicious...when suddenly a certain police chief approached him in a police car.

Slate Eye grunted as he turned around, readying himself for his gun...but groaned in annoyance as he recognized the officer approaching him. "Oh, great! What do you want?" Slate Eye growled. "Don't get wise with me, cowboy! Did you get our little chore done yet?" Garcia snapped. "I'm still waiting for that broad to get it done...but I'm starting to think she's getting wise!" Slate Eye replied. "Well then what the hell are you waiting for?! Get in there and stop her!" Garcia cried. "I can't; them guards might still be in there and they'll recognize me!" Slate Eye snapped back. "Oh, for fuck's sake...do I gotta do everything for you? Fine; let's both get in there and see what the hell is going on before we're busted!" Garcia said as he drew out a pistol.

Morrigan screamed wildly with rage as she tried to kill Deadpool and Nightwing, but Shadow was finally able to make her snap out of it with a homing attack. "I'm sorry, Morrigan. Please forgive me!" Shadow said as he attacked her. Morrigan cried out as she was hit and smashed her head against the wall. "OW! That hurt...ugh, wait what? What the hell just happened?!" Morrigan exclaimed in pain. "You tried to kill us!" Deadpool whined as he began reconnecting his broken bones. "Oh, shit...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to try and kill you!" Morrigan said obviously upset.

Suddenly, Slate Eye and Garcia kicked down the door and aimed their weapons at them. "Ok, everyone stay right where you are!" Garcia announced. "Ah! I don't have any money, I swear!" Deadpool cried as he held his hands up in the air. "Huh? Wait a minute...it's you; that crooked cop who tried to cuss us out back at that other bank! What are you doing with this slimeball?" Nightwing exclaimed in both shock and anger. "Oh, shut up already you insignificant little prick! Get back against the wall...don't make me kill you!" Garcia snarled. "It was you; you're the mastermind behind all of this! You planned this, didn't you?! Why would you do this to your own people?" Morrigan shouted.

Garcia growled with anger before he pistol whipped Morrigan, forcing her on the ground. "I said shut up, you god damn super bitch! No fucking freaks are gonna take away what's rightfully mine!" Garcia shouted. "You lay your hands on her again, and I swear to God-" Shadow cried as he rushed up to stop him. Slate Eye fired molten magma from his hands and trapped the guys against the wall. "Don't move, freaks!" Slate Eye grunted. "What about this one? Huh?! How are we gonna punish this little bitch?" Garcia sneered as he forced her up. "Let me go, you asshole! HELP!" Morrigan screamed.

Back downstairs in the basement; Yoshi and Amazonia fought each other fiercely while exchanging insults towards each other. "You hit like a girl, Yoshi. Have you lost your touch already?" Amazonia teased as she punched and kicked him. "At least I have something; you've got nothing worth living for! All you do is steal for a living, and for what? You're no better than any other of the scum who dwell in these streets!" Yoshi snarled as he whacked his tail against her. Amazonia grunted as she was hit against the wall, but she got back up and continued fighting against the reptilain warrior. "You think you're so tough and heroic, huh? Why'd you even waste your time chasing after me all these two weeks? You sure that you don't have any forbidden feelings for me?" Amazonia teased as she ducked and dodged his attacks.

This infuriated Yoshi to the point where he couldn't see straight. "You take that back, you demented bitch! I wouldn't fall in love with you if you were the last woman on earth! I hate you villains; you're all the same!" Yoshi screamed as he slashed at her with his claws. "Ow! No need to be so rough, tough guy! I was just kidding around!" Amazonia complained as she held her bleeding side. "I have every reason to be angry! Do you have any idea what I've gone through just to catch up to you?! You make me sick!" Yoshi snarled as he began becoming more aggressive.

Amazonia soon found herself losing to Yoshi, thanks to his blinding rage. "Why do you always steal from innocent people? Why do you think it's acceptable to seduce others to get what you want? Why did you try to kill those poor people at those banks? Why are you working with Slate Eye? Why?!" Yoshi roared as he pounced on her. Amazonia screamed as Yoshi pounced her to the ground, but she managed to use her strength to kick him off of her before jumping back up. "I didn't have a choice, you idiot! He was going to kill me!" Amazonia said panting to catch her breath.

Yoshi glared at her as she said that. "What are you talking about? You telling me that you didn't join forces with him so you could steal more money?" Yoshi demanded. "No...I'm not. The crazy old coot wanted me to help him burn the money in these banks. I don't know why he'd make me do such a stupid thing, but he threatened to kill me if I didn't do what he said." Amazonia snapped. "Why should I believe you?" Yoshi demanded again. Amazonia glared at him before she walked up to him, making Yoshi tense up. "Wait, what are you doing?" Yoshi exclaimed as Amazonia began removing her shirt.

She turned around and revealed to Yoshi terrible burn marks on her skin. "That's why; he tortured me into doing what he wanted! I don't know what he did or how he did it...but it really hurt me! I thought you'd understand, considering the fact you care a lot about women!" Amazonia said with her voice breaking into tears. Yoshi suddenly felt very stupid for being so heartless and cold; he had no idea that Amazonia suffered so much from Slate Eye. "Wow...I'm sorry, Amazonia. I honestly didn't think that you would-" Yoshi began. "Of course you wouldn't, you jerk! You're too self righteous and selfish to see the truth; I'm not trying to be bad this time. I'm doing it because I have no other choice; I need help!" Amazonia sobbed.

Yoshi felt compassion for her pain and suffering, and soon did the unthinkable. "Amazonia...if you can promise to help me stop Slate Eye, I promise that I'll let you go. Ok?" Yoshi said as he offered his hand. Amazonia gasped as he looked up into his eyes, and realized that he was sincere about his proposition. "Ok...let's go make that old coot pay!" Amazonia said bravely.

Back upstairs, Morrigan put up quite a fight against Slate Eye after breaking free of Garcia. "Hold still, little girlie! I need to shoot you!" Slate Eye growled as he kept shooting a sawn off shotgun at her. Morrigan dodged his attacks and continued to kick and slash at him, screaming with anger. "Nobody hurts me or my friends, you devilish creep!" Morrigan cried as she slashed at Slate Eye's side. "AUGH! You little-I'm getting good and mad now!" Slate Eye snarled as he drew out his Bowie Knife. He attempted to slash at Morrigan Aensland, but the powerful succabus kicked the blade out of his hands before she began slashing at him with her fingernails.

Garcia managed to get up and saw an oppurtunity to escape, but Deadpool finally managed to break free of the hardened magma before he tackled him to the ground. "Busted!" Deadpool sang. "Let me go!" Garcia shouted angrily. "Oh, I'll let you go all right..." Deadpool said as he grabbed out a harpoon gun. "Hey! What are you doing?! Are you crazy? Cut that out!" Garcia shouted as Deadpool tied up a rope to his feet. "You wanna learn to fly? It's easy...just do scream!" Deadpool said before he fired a harpoon up into the ceiling. Garcia screamed as he was shot up through the roof and crashed back into the streets in a dumpster. "Mother-I'm gonna kill those assholes if it's the last thing I do!" Garcia grumbled furiously as he squrimed around.

Deadpool celebrated by doing a happy dance, when suddenly Slate Eye stabbed his Bowie Knife into his back. "Ow...that was my spine! Oh, wait...I think you finally got rid of that kink in my back!" Deadpool said plainly. "Damn meatbag!" Slate Eye snarled as he tore the knife out and kicked Deadpool away. "Oh! Nope; there it is again!" Deadpool moaned as he slid across the floor. "Come; we gotta break free and help him out!" Nightwing shouted as he strained to break free. "Chaos...BLAST!" Shadow cried as he broke free with an explosive force.

Unfortunately, the blast ended up destroying a good part of the bank and made a huge gaping hole in the wall. "Oops!" Shadow muttered. "Ha! Later, sap suckers!" Slate Eye sneered as he began to run towards the hole in the wall. "Not today, Slate Eye!" Yoshi cried as he jumped out and tackled him to the ground. As he fought fiercely against Slate Eye, the police began to arrive. Many police cars swarmed the building, and cops aimed their guns at the people inside the bank. "This is the police! Don't you move; get on the ground now and surrender!" an officer shouted on a megaphone.

Slate Eye broke free of Yoshi's grip and roared as he threw a fireball at a police car, blowing it up to pieces. Amazonia finally stopped him by grabbing him from behind and overflipped him before punching him with all her might. With a scream of fury, Amazonia knocked Slate Eye out cold with a punch to the jaw. "That's what you get when you mess with me, asshole! Don't forget it!" Amazonia shouted angrily. Yoshi had to pull her away from him before she could do anymore damage to him. "That's enough, Amazonia! You got him...you got him!" Yoshi assured. Amazonia took a deep breath as she calmed down. "Thank you!" she whispered.

A few hours later, the entire bank was swarmed with news media and an ambulence. Thankfully the only injuries sustained were a few injured cops from the explosion, and a knocked out Slate Eye. While the reporters interviewed some of the police, Yoshi snuck off with Amazonia into a dark alley. "Ok, I kept my end of the deal...now keep up yours!" Amazonia demanded. "You could say thank you, you know. I could've killed you, but I chose not to!" Yoshi smirked. Amazonia blushed as he said that, knowing that he was right. She sighed before she gave Yoshi a passionate kiss on the lips, making Yoshi cry out in dismay. "You really are a good guy, aren't you? I'll save you a special little present the next time we meet! Bye-bye!" Amazonia whispered seductively before she took off running.

Yoshi stood there with stupidface and blushed for several minutes, wondering what the hell just happened. "What just happened?" Yoshi asked meekly. "You've got a girlfriend, you've got a girlfriend!" Deadpool sang as he suddenly appeared. "DEADPOOL! DID YOU FOLLOW ME THE WHOLE TIME?!" Yoshi roared. "Yup! It looks like you actually got the hots for Amazonia after all. Mmm, mmm, mmm...won't Michelle be disappointed in you when she finds out?" Deadpool teased.

This infuriated Yoshi to the point where he felt like going Super Saiyan at any given moment. "YOU SAY ONE WORD TO HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Yoshi shouted as he started chasing him. "AHHH! Get away from me; somebody help me!" Deadpool cried as he chased by an angry Yoshi. This caught the attention of a reporter. "Hey look! This will make the front page for sure!" a reporter exclaimed while taking a photograph of Yoshi chasing after Deadpool. All while this happened, Spawn watched this from the shadows. "I knew it; I knew you could do it. Maybe you are a warrior after all, kid. Good job!" Spawn whispered.

***Whew! That was a long one, this was! Yoshi 2.1? I hope that this was worth the wait...and if you ever have anymore suggestions, please let me know via PM. To the rest of my audience, adios...till we meet again or whatever!***


End file.
